Dirty Little Secrets
by LittleMissObsessive
Summary: "No Work, All Play" up now! A collection of oneshots. Rypay RxS
1. Knight In Shining Armor

I own nothing. Got the idea last night while watching the live Ghost Hunters. Enjoy! Comments are welcome!

"_Keep your eyes down, keep your head lowered_

_Keep to yourself, don't tell a soul_

_You know it's wrong, what they've been saying_

_Meet me in the dark, meet me in the shadows_

_For I could not survive if they took you away"_

"_Meet Me In The Dark" - Melissa Ethridge_

Sharpay Evans was afraid of the dark.

Now, it wasn't something she would ever share with anyone. In fact, some would say the ice queen lives for the coolness that only the confines of a shadow can hold. It wasn't true. As soon as the lights went out in her room, Sharpay cowered under the blankets like a child.

Ryan Evans, of course, was the only person on Earth to know his sisters secret. Every night, he would sleep with a light on in his room for two simple reasons. Not because he was scared of the dark, far from it. But because he knew the light would travel under the door that connected the twins' rooms and he could only hope it comforted Sharpay.

And every night, without fail, she would find her way into her brothers room, blanket wrapped tightly around her body. Most nights, Ryan could see her shaking from across the room with fear. But tonight was different.

Tonight, even Ryan had noticed. It was pitch black outside, the darkest he could ever remember it being. There was a new moon outside, with a heavy gray cloud covering up any star that was trying to shine. It was Friday the 13th and even though the twins were not superstitious, the date added to the eeriness of the night. And to top it off, the power had just snapped off in the house, shutting off the night light he left lit for Sharpay.

And so here she stood in his doorway, scared and alone. Ryan couldn't see her, but he could feel her in the room with him. He pulled back the covers on his full-sized bed and lightly cleared his throat.

"Come on, Shar. Hop in."

Her name had barely left his lips before Ryan felt the weight on his bed. A smile crept to his lips as he felt his sisters arms wrap tightly around his slim waist and he pulled the covers over the both of them. He felt the whisper of Sharpay's breath against his neck and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her practically into him.

And that other reason Ryan left the light on in his room? So he could hold her in his arms. She always came running to her keeper of the light.


	2. Make Me Feel Alive

_If the bright lights don't receive you_

_You should turn yourself around and come on home_

_Let that city take you in, let that city spit you out_

_Let that city take you down, for Gods sake turn around_

"_Bright Lights" - Matchbox 20_

_My dearest brother,_

_New York City is everything I thought it would be and more! This place is so absolutely amazing. The people here are so nice and talented and welcoming and friendly. My first day here, someone helped me hail a taxi. Do you know how hard it was for _me_ to not be noticed? And the skyscrapers are miles tall! I spent a day just a few weeks ago walking around and taking pictures of them for you. I swear I could reach the sky from the top of one of those. But, I do suppose that's why they're called skyscrapers. And Broadway just glitters in a way New Mexico never could. I've never seen anything so beautiful. For the holidays, everything is covered in pristine white, sparkly, Christmas lights. It gives a whole new definition to the great 'white way'._

_I just know you would love it here. The apartment mom and daddy set up for me is breathtaking. I have a master bedroom suite, a full kitchen, an enormous bathroom and my own private theatre. And it's in the penthouse, so it's very private and I have an amazing view of this perfect city from my 32nd floor. I can even see Broadway from my bedroom window._

_The cast and crew of _Hairspray_ are also incredible. It's as if I were born to play Amber! I know you'll make some brash remark about that, but it's true. My hair and make-up are perfect everyday and I've nailed every performance. The crowd just _loves_ me, but, is that any surprise? I get more applause every night than the actress who plays Tracy. Ok, that may be a slight exaggeration, but I do get more applause than the guy who plays Link._

_I know I've only been here for seven weeks, but this feels so right. I love everything about this city. And truly, I think it loves me too! This place just suits me. Oh, also enclosed you'll find a picture of _my name _in lights! Okay, so it's very small and it's really not so much in lights as it is printed at the bottom of a flyer for the play, but it's there. Sharpay Evans - Broadway actress!_

_And, oh my God, Ryan, it snowed the other day! _Snow_!! New York is covered in a dusting of the most delicate white powder and it made it even more perfect. The cool winter air makes this place feel like home to me. I'll never leave this coast._

_All my best, Sharpay_

-----

Ryan looked up from the faded pink sheet of paper and into the tired, lifeless eyes of his twin sister. She had left to pursue her dream of acting on Broadway 11 weeks, four days and two hours ago and now here she stood, suitcase in hand, on the front doorstep of the Evans family's Albuquerque estate.

"I don't understand, Shar. You said you loved New York. What are you doing back in New Mexico?"

"I lied." Hey eyes slipped to look at the ground and Ryan again glanced at the paper in his hands.

"What do you mean you lied?" He reached his hand out and took the suitcase from her, ushering her into her old home.

"Everything in that letter is a lie. That's why I never sent it to you. New York isn't really like that. It's really dirty and dark. There are homeless bums everywhere. It's nearly impossible to get a cab and don't get me started on the public transportation. The people are rude and pushy and God forbid you get in their way. I was only seeing it that way to blind myself of the truth."

His blue eyes bore into her, endless questions behind them. She sighed and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her. Ryan sat quickly, never taking his eyes off her face. Sharpay picked up his hand and placed it on her tearstained cheek, holding it there with both of hers. Fresh tears made their way out of her closed eyes as he brushed them away with his thumb.

"The truth, Ryan. The truth is that without you, no place will ever shine. My light is where you are. I couldn't stand being away from that any longer. So I'm back now. And I'm only going to leave again if it's with you." Her eyes opened and found his, tears now tracing his cheeks. His other hand found its way around her waist and he pulled her to him, placing his lips against her forehead before letting her head fall against his chest as her body shook in sobs.

Ryan's hand brushed her curls as she cried, soaking his shirt. He looked over her head at the table beside the couch, on which sat a one-way ticket to New York City. He smiled through his tears and let his lips rest on top of her head.


	3. When Morning Comes

_As hard as love can be_

_It's harder still, it seems_

_To be a lover all alone without love_

"_Lover All Alone" - Clay Aiken_

Every morning.

At 7:02, the Evans twins left their home for the 16 minute trek to East High. Ryan carried his sisters book bag to her car along with his own and placed them both in the back seat before sliding into his position as co-pilot. Sharpay sauntered to her car, sitting in her seat and putting on her lip gloss in the rearview mirror.

Every morning.

You could call it tradition, routine even. Ryan liked to call it his sanctuary. That 16 minute drive was the one thing he looked forward to. A time alone for just him and his sister where they could be themselves without their school façades.

Every morning.

Sharpay would never say aloud how much the A.M. commute to school really meant to her. She put her car in reverse, put her hand on the back of Ryan's seat and turned her head to see behind her, pausing long enough to smile at her brother and give him a soft wink.

Every morning.

The pair knew the drive from their estate to their high school campus should only take eight minutes on average, if doing roughly the speed limit and taking the short cuts. But neither of them would admit to just wanting to get to school. They wanted _their_ time.

Every morning.

As soon as Sharpay turned off their street, she felt Ryan's hand take hers on the stick shift. A smile that could outshine the sun arrived on her face, her eyes again sliding off to meet his as he raised their hands, bringing the back of hers to meet his lips.

Every morning.

They knew. Outside of this car, they were the dynamic duo, the drama king and queen, the unstoppable Evans twins. But inside this car, they could just be Ryan and Sharpay. They could be more. They could be soulmates, lovers, everything to the other.

Every morning.

At 7:18, the pink automobile arrives at the East High School parking lot and Ryan drops Sharpay's hand. Their feelings are put on the back burner and the masks come out as the team exits the car. Ryan hands Sharpay her bag and they make their way into their daily jail.

Every morning.

You could call it routine, tradition even. They always said one day, they were just going to keep driving. Never look back and finally live the lives they both knew they wanted. Ryan was always serious. Sharpay would just agree, knowing it sounded too good to be true.

Until that morning.

At 7:02, the Evans twins left their home for the 16 minute trek to East High. But they never made it there. It was finally time and the pair were on to bigger and better things. _New York_, he suggested. She didn't care. As long as they could just be Ryan and Sharpay, nothing else mattered.


	4. Practice Family

_Telluride and an afternoon hike_

_Big bear by the firelight_

_Thanksgiving and a movie night_

_When we can't sleep_

"_Beautiful" - Avion_

She should be sad, she knew she should be. She should be angry, pissed, maybe even disappointed. It was another holiday in the Evans household and another holiday that the twins were home alone.

_God, sometimes I feel more like a wife than a daughter._

Sharpay wasn't complaining, though. She would have much rather been home alone with Ryan.

_We make a great little husband and wife. Oh, I wish._

"Sharpay, what are you laughing about?" Ryan's voice floated in from the kitchen and she instantly sobered.

"Nothing, Ry. You about done in there?"

She looked around the family room at her handy work. She had set up a romantic evening for just the two of them. Candles were lit around the edges of the room and the fireplace in the wall was casting a soft amber glow. As she picked up the bottle of wine they had stole from their parents cellar, Ryan walked into the room with two plates.

Sharpay couldn't help but notice his smile was brighter than that of the flames in the room as he set the plates down on the small table. "Shar, this is beautiful." He pulled out one of the chairs, motioning for her to sit.

"Thank you. It's for us. We never get a romantic night."

Ryan slid into the seat across the table from her and picked up his wine glass. "I hope you enjoy your Thanksgiving dinner. I slaved over it."

She couldn't help but giggle at the turkey and stuffing sandwich that sat in front of her. "It's perfect." She picked up her glass as well. "Let's toast. Here's to Mom and Dad, for leaving us alone this Thanksgiving. And not being suspicious."

"Here's to us, for finally finding each other."

They clinked their glasses together, each taking a sip before placing them down. Feet found each other under the table as the pair ate their Thanksgiving dinner.

"So, what's for dessert?"  
"You grab the whipped cream, Ry, from the fridge and meet me back here. Dessert's _on me..._"


	5. Please, Remember Me

_Got lost in Arizona trying to find my place in the sun_

_Met a girl in Oklahoma, turns out she was not the one_

_Then it dawned on me, what I left right here_

_And what I'd been missing in my missing years_

"_Missing Years" - Little Texas_

The gang was shocked to learn that, of all the Wildcats, Ryan Evans was the one to run off after graduating. It was no more than a week after they received their diplomas that they all received that frantic phone call from Sharpay, saying her brothers room has been nearly stripped clean.

"I don't understand how he could just go like that. He left me. He left me all alone. He never even said goodbye."

The gang was surprised to learn that, as they were all packing for their freshman year of college, Sharpay had contacted the University of Albuquerque to tell them she was taking the fall semester off. The gang assumed it was because she was so distressed that Ryan was still missing. The duo was supposed to started U of A together and Sharpay was never one to go it alone.

"It's okay, Gabriella. I just can't face the Wildcats right now. I don't know when I'll be back for classes, but don't worry about me. I'm going to work for now and try and get my mind off of him. I just miss him so much."

The gang was anxious when Sharpay showed up on the first day of classes that late January day, smiling and joking with them as if nothing had happened. No one had seen her since July. No one had spoken to her since mid-September.

"She looks...different. More mature, maybe. I'm sure it's from all that stress. I still can't believe she hasn't heard from Ryan. Even their parents haven't heard from him. Do you think he's okay? My God, what if something happened to him."

The gang was stumped the day Sharpay received that green envelope with no return address. It was postmarked Tulsa, Oklahoma and the note card read simply _Congratulations. --R_. It was their college graduation and Sharpay was graduating magna cum laude. The gang all turned their eyes away so they didn't have to see the tear that fell when Sharpay realized her brother wouldn't be there to witness it.

"He would have been so proud of you, Sharpay. You've accomplished so much in your years here at college. He would have been proud to call you his sister."

The gang was stunned the day Troy and Gabriella got married. Sharpay, being the maid-of-honor, stood at the front of the church beside her best friend. She fainted after the pair shared their first kiss as man and wife. Joy, the others assumed caused the fall.

"Is she okay? Someone get her up! This is the last thing this poor girl needs."

The gang was downright dumbfounded when they saw Ryan Evans enter the banquet hall. It had been years, at least six, since anyone had seen him. Well, that's what the gang had been led to believe. Everyone took in the sight of him. His hair had darkened slightly, now a dusty blonde sprinkled with just a few gray. A few subtle lines had crept into his forehead. But his smile still lit up the room. Especially when he was smiling at her.

"I can't believe it...is that really him? How did he know? I can't believe he's back! I wonder if Sharpay knew."

The gang was astonished to see the little girl who clung tightly to Ryan's hand. The little girl who couldn't have been any older than six. Ryan beamed down at her, giving her hand a tight squeeze before making their way to the head table, where the Wildcats sat speechless.

"I'm sorry. Troy, Gabs, congratulations. I'm sorry that I...we are intruding, but I needed to see all of you. It's been just me and Lily for so many years now and I wanted her to know her aunts and uncles. And if you'll have us, we're ready to come home."

The gang was overjoyed to welcome the young child, whose bright brown eyes drooped slightly from her downs syndrome. As Troy took the blonde haired girl onto the dance floor, Sharpay, eyes full of tears, took her newly found brother into a quiet corner of the hall.

"Ryan, what are you doing here? How many times do I have to tell you that this will be so much easier if no one knows? I can't believe you brought Lily here. My God, she's growing up so quick. What if someone asks? They must already know. How could they not?"

The gang was curious as they watched Sharpay look gently at her twin, as if they had never been apart. Telepathy, they guessed. Had Sharpay known about Lily? Where was Lily's mother? What brought Ryan back after all these years?

"Ryan had to have knocked that girl up practically as he was leaving town. No way could he have a child Lily's age unless it was as soon as he ran out of here. Or maybe...maybe it was someone here."

The gang was inquisitive as they took turns dancing with little Lily Evans. Her free spirit took her from Wildcat to Wildcat before snuggling up to Gabriella. Gabriella lifted the small girl into her arms and swung her around the dance floor, the young girl laughing.

"Ryan, you need to take her away from here before they love her as much as we do. Before they find out the truth."

The gang was already in love with Lily Evans.

"Sharpay, we're not going anywhere. We've been away for far too long. Lily has been asking a lot of questions about her mother."

The gang was now looking to each other for answers. What if Ryan was back because he couldn't handle Lily on his own? What had caused Lily to have downs? She sure looked like Sharpay, what if Lily wasn't really Ryan's? What if that's why Sharpay had taken their first freshman semester off? What if Ryan had left so he could raise Sharpay's child?

"Ryan, you know I can't. I can't be her mother. I can only be her Aunty Sharpay."

The gang was stumped. No, she couldn't...could she?

"Shar, give her a chance. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met and once you spend as much time with her as I do, you'll love her too. Who cares if they find out, Pay? Lily's missed you. I've missed you. Please, Pay. Why can't you help me bring her up?"

The gang was shocked as they come to the realization. Their eyes all shifted to the Evans twins, who were still in their dark corner, now filled with tears and embraces.

"You're right, Ryan. It's time I got to know our daughter."


	6. A Few Of My Favorite Things

_I came along, I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do, and it was called _Yellow

"_Yellow" - Coldplay_

No one else may have ever noticed, but it was the color that hid in her eyes, just outlining her pupil. It was the color of her favorite pair of high heels, the ones that she wore the first time she ever kissed him. It was the color of her hair as they sat entwined together on the Lava Springs golf course, watching the sun fall behind the mountains. It was the color of the hat she stole from atop his head and placed on her own the night she first told him she loved him. It was the color of the scrambled eggs she cooked him the morning after their first night together as lovers.

It was the color of the paper he had written his love song for Sharpay on. And it was the color yellow that made Ryan realize how lucky he was.


	7. Blame It On The Mistletoe

_Cheek to cheek, the lights are low_

_A kiss beneath the mistletoe_

_Your face lit by the fires glow_

_That's all I want tonight_

_All I want is you this Christmas_

"_All I Want Is You This Christmas" - N Sync_

December 24, 2015

11:48 PM

Mommy gave me this diary as an early Christmas gift 'cause I was a good girl during the family dinner tonight. Anyway, since this is the first time I'm writing here, let me write about myself.

My name is Abi Evans. I just turned seven on November 8th and I live in Albuquerque with my mommy, Sharpay, and my daddy, Chad. Well, Chad isn't really my daddy. I don't have the same last name as him and I don't look like him, but he and my mommy have been together since I was two, so he's like a daddy to me.

That's enough about me. I want to write about what I saw tonight. I'm still surprised! I went downstairs 10 minutes ago to ask mommy for a glass of water and guess who I saw.

Santa Claus!

He and my mommy were dancing around the living room and laughing. I even saw them kiss when they were under the mistletoe that daddy hung up. I wish daddy was home. He's not going to believe me when I tell him. But I'm not going to tell him they kissed. I don't want him to be mad.

I stayed on the stairs to watch them. I wanted to get closer, but I didn't want them to see me. It's funny though. Santa looked like my Uncle Ryan from the stairs.

---

Sharpay giggled as she and "Santa" collapsed onto the couch after a perfect dance. She leaned against him and pulled off his fake beard, kissing him lightly as she placed his red and white hat on her own head.

"Thanks for coming over, Ryan. I didn't expect Chad to have to go so quickly."

"You can't stop a sickness, sis. And it's his mom. He had to be with her." Ryan placed his arm around her as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I know. And you didn't have to come over. But I have to say, I love the Santa outfit. That was a pleasant surprise."

"Well, I was going to surprise my baby with it, but she was in bed already. I can't believe how big she is, Shar. She looks more like you every time I see her."

Sharpay stood from the couch. "Except for your gorgeous eyes." She sat on his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Can I tell Santa what I want for Christmas?"

Ryan's lips landed against her forehead before whispering, "What would my darling like this year?"

A groan left his throat as Sharpay's mouth found his ear. "You." Her lips made their way down his jaw to his lips.

"I think that can be arranged."

The pair stood quickly from the couch and began to make their way to Sharpay and Chad's bedroom, pausing just outside it. "I'm going to warn you though, Mr. Claus. I've been a very, very bad girl."

Sharpay grabbed her brothers furry white collar and pulled Ryan into her room.


	8. And Then I Won't Be

Rated M for language, implied twincest and character death. The quote in this is from the book _Wasteland_ by Francesca Lia Block. Credit goes to her.

**And Then I Won't Be**

_Let's make it up, Baby_

'_Cause I ain't gonna fight_

_If you're the death of me, Darling_

_I wanna die_

"_I Wanna Die" - Miranda Lambert_

I was sweating and I was freezing. I was running and I was standing completely still. I was laughing, I was crying. I was screaming. My entire body shook. My eyes went blank and a million different colors shone before them.

"You're...you're joking. That's real fucking funny, Chad. You don't kid about stuff like that."

But I knew. Chad was not lying. I could feel it in every vein, every pore, every centimeter of my skin. I could feel it in my bone marrow.

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry."

His arms went around me. Was this supposed to be comfort? My arms never lifted. They stayed flaccid by my sides.

stop it hurts it hurts it hurts

"I'm sorry, too."

My feet were letting me go. I don't remember running, I just remember finding myself here. On top of these bleachers behind East High. My legs were to my chest, my mascara run down my face. My heart was racing and broken in a million pieces.

I could still feel you.

I could feel your arms around me. I could feel that night again. Your breath on me. Your eyes on me. Your fingers, your love. It was so right. So wrong.

"It's not true! You didn't steal anything from me! I wanted it all. I loved it. I loved you!"

My gaze looked to the students on the ground. How long had they been there? I had startled them all with my scream, that was for sure. I saw them look at each other, loud whispers making their way to my ears, becoming one jumbled mess.

its true- they were always too- we should have- we did know- now it doesn't-

I don't know if they thought I was going to jump, but they all twitched when I stood. Fools. I pushed the hair from my face and looked down at the crowd. My audience.

"Don't pretend like you care. You never did. And please, don't judge me. Or judge me. I don't fucking care anymore."

I was back in the hallways of the school before I could realize it. I had set one perfectly pedicured foot into the Principals office and they were already excusing me.

You have to still be there. I have to be there.

My pink car looked too bright against the backdrop of our house. Everything looked gray, sullen.

no no no no no

Our parents looked too preoccupied to care. Why didn't they care? They found you, for Gods sake! I felt like spitting at them as I ran, sprinted in my high heels up the stairs, down the hallway. I came to a dead stop as my fingers touched the door handle.

in out in out breath

It looked exactly as it always had, but it looked so so different. My tears ran black and blue down my face, matching the walls. Matching your body.

"How could you? How fucking could you! You're selfish, you know that? I hate you, I love you, I hate you!"

My voice wasn't my own as it bounced back to my ears. My body found the warmth of your bed as my fingers found their way to the drawer in your bedside table. I sobbed more when I saw where the gun had been.

no you couldn't have you wouldn't have

My body jumped from your bed, the sheets burning my skin. I ran from your door, I couldn't take it. My room looked so fake. Way too childish. I've grown way too much today.

why can't I hate you

On my bed laid a book. A thin paperback book with a somber cover. A light blue post-it note tucked near the back.

what are you trying to tell me

I picked up the light book, my fingers tracing the title: _Wasteland_. I opened to the post-it and saw your handwriting. In your perfect scribble,

"I'm sorry, Sharpay. Please forgive me. I love you. I loved you too much."

And then I read the page you had bookmarked for me, searching every word for an answer.

_Did I wound you, mutilate. Take away your voice. Did I cut something from you. Leave you locked in silence?_

_This is what you do: you sing. Every part of you. Your locks of hair sing sing, your eyes, your hands, your smile. If I listen closely I can even hear your blood._

_Was I the one that took that away?_

_Go down to the water where we used to swim. Stand under the sky at dawn when the sky is streaked with blood. Open your mouth and shout our secret to the waves. The ocean will be your voice. You won't have to carry anything alone. Little Sister, my Spring. April. Little nightingale. Stand at the edge of the water. Your voice will come back to you._

_Maybe. If I am silent._

I held the book to my chest, soaking it with my tears.

"I wasn't sorry, Ryan. I love you, too."


	9. Just A Piece Of Paper

**Just A Piece Of Paper**

_Arm-in-arm on some spring sidewalk day_

_Laughing just because it feels so right_

"_Tu Compania" - Keith Urban_

Because of that letter, Kelsi Neilson broke her arm.

Kelsi entered East High's auditorium before free period, long before any other student would arrive there. She set her book bag by the piano and walked to turn on the lights. Once the theatre was illuminated, she returned to her bag and pulled out the small pink envelope. Her thin fingers slid under the flap and tore it open, adjusting her glasses to read the perfect scribble. She was pacing near the front of the stage as she read, confusion filling her. As her eyes met the signature she gasped and turned a little too quickly, falling off the edge of the stage.

---

Because of that letter, Taylor McKessie nearly blew up the science lab.

It was the middle of 4th period chemistry when Taylor remember the pink envelope that had fallen out of her locker that morning. She smiled at her lab partner as she reached into her bag to retrieve it, tearing open the side in one fluid movement. Her partner cleared his throat and she nodded, her eyes scanning the letter as her hand reached for the next component in their experiment. She poured in five drops as she read the end of the letter. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to look at her partner just moments before their beaker exploded, the liquid-filled test tube she had been holding falling to the ground.

---

Because of that letter, Zeke Baylor burnt his cookies.

Gourmet desserts was Zeke's favorite class of the day. He had propped the pink envelope up on the counter, smiling at it as he mixed all his ingredients. Once in the oven with the timer set, he cleaned quickly and made his way to his desk in the center of the room. His fingers softly brushed his name scrawled across the front of the envelope in her immaculate penmanship before turning the paper and gently tearing it open. His eyes soaked in every word, his smile slowly slinking down, mouth falling open. As he made his way to the closing words he felt a tear side down his cheek. He crumpled the paper, turning his head to throw it in the trash next to his smoking oven.

---

Because of that letter, Gabriella Montez failed her calculus exam.

Gabriella took her seat as the warning bell rang, giving her exactly two minutes to skim the pages of her textbook one more time. She flipped open to the chapter and saw the pink envelope, debating in her head if she should read it now or after her test. Curiosity got the better of her and she hastily tore open the paper, pulling the matching pink stationary from inside. Her eyes quickly read the note, her mouth falling completely open. The final bell rang as she finished the letter and she searched the room for answers. Seconds later, a test paper was on the desk in front of her. She sat, shocked, until the class ending bell rang and her teacher made his way around to collect the tests. As she handed him her paper, she barely took notice of the fact that all she had written on it was her first name.

---

Because of that letter, Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton received detentions.

After 2nd period, Chad and Troy made their way to their lockers. Both watched a pink envelope float to the ground at their feet. Each picked theirs up, looking at the other before rolling their eyes. They started walking toward the gym as Chad opened his letter, drowning out Troy's ramblings. He stopped dead in his tracks as he read the contents, the letter dropping from his hands as he finished. The warning bell caused Troy to realize Chad was not beside him anymore and he turned to see him frozen in the middle of the hallway, a look of terror on his face. Troy raced back to his best friend, leaning down to pick up the pink paper. Chad stuttered and hit the paper repeatedly with his finger. Troy took in the words, the paper now falling from his hands as he finished. The pair stood staring at each other well past the final bell and were only pulled from their reverie by Ms. Darbus, telling them they were 15 minutes late to class and that would be cause for punishment.

---

_Hey Wildcat!_

_Okay, here's the thing. We're leaving today. We know exactly where we're going, but we can't tell you. We'll miss you more than I can write and as much as we want to tell you where to find us, we can't. This is "wrong" enough as it is and the last thing we need is one of you not understanding and supporting us and turning us in. It's not like we robbed a bank or killed someone. All we did wrong is fall in love._

_Toodles!_

_Sharpay and Ryan_

_PS - We know you're probably shocked but seriously, you didn't see this coming?_

---

Because of that letter, Sharpay and Ryan Evans were free.

The pair were exploring the park near their new Tampa home. The sun was shining bright on this early spring day, their hands were laced together and Sharpay smiled as Ryan lifted their joined hands, bringing her left ring finger to his lips. He kissed the diamond he had bought for her the week before and smiled brightly at her. Long gone were their days of being Ryan and Sharpay Evans, drama king and queen. Now, with their matching wedding bands and the phony marriage license they created, they were Ryan and Sharpay Evans, newlyweds. They had a new attitude on life, a beautiful new home and the freedom to live the way anyone else would get to live.

And all because two people fell in love.


	10. One Way Ticket

This story is dedicated to everyone who is currently or ever has fought for our country. From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU! You are the definition of hero.

The song that inspired this story is called "If You're Reading This" by Tim McGraw. I highly, highly recommend listening to it. It's absolutely beautifully tragic.

**One Way Ticket**

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul_

_Is where my Momma always prayed that it would go_

_And if you're reading this, I'm already home_

"If You're Reading This" - Tim McGraw

"122 days.

That's how long Ryan was in Iraq.

On March 23rd, he landed in that far off world, scared and alone. Fighting for our freedom.

On July 22nd, he lost his freedom for us in a roadside bombing.

He was truly the bravest person I've ever met. I'm not just saying that because he was my brother. Is my brother. He enlisted in the army two days before our 19th birthday. He had no second thoughts, he had no nervousness. He marched right into that office like he'd been planning to do it his entire life. Daddy says it was in his blood. That because he was a marine, it made sense that Ryan would follow in his footsteps. I told Daddy it was a macho thing and that it was stupid. Clearly, my opinion didn't matter.

God, Ryan. What the hell were you thinking?! I can't believe you've left me here alone.

I'm sorry. I'm really no good at actually talking in front of people. Not without him next to me. He always brought out the best in me. He kind of had that affect. Turn to the person next to you. I bet they could tell you one hell of a story about Ryan. That's just who he was. That's the Ryan we should remember. The Ryan that's in all these pictures up here with me. Not the one who's ashes are in that blue urn. That's not the real Ryan.

The real Ryan was the life of every party, the sunshine in the day, the star shine at night. I miss him. God, do I miss him. I just can't believe he's gone.

I'm sorry again, everyone.

When they came to tell Mom, Daddy and I, they brought with them Ryan's dog tags and some of his personal belongings. There wasn't much. A photo of the three of us, a stuffed toy a child had given to him and a journal. Inside that journal were some letters. One addressed to me. I'd like to read it for you all today.

_My Love,_

_If you've received this letter, you already know. But don't worry about me. It was quick and I didn't feel a thing._

_Please, don't cry. I can see you now and you know I hate it when you cry. Celebrate my life. I lived more in twenty years then most people live in eighty. I had great friends, I had the love of the most amazing woman and I've created life._

_Tell Mom and Dad I love them and that I'm okay. It's so beautiful here. It's beyond what I ever could have imagined. And I can see you from here. I can see Mom and I can see Dad and I'll be able to see our beautiful little girl when you have her. I wish I could have been there to meet her, but don't neglect in telling her about her Daddy and how much he loved her. And don't be an overprotecting mother. I know it's going to be hard for you, but I believe in you. And Chad's getting a letter from me as well. I told him to help you, for me._

_I'll be watching you everyday, but don't let that stop you from moving on with your life. You're the most amazing girl in the world - go share that. I'm happy here and I want you to be happy there. I'll see you again, but don't do anything stupid. I can wait._

_I'm so proud of you and everything you do. I know it's going to be tough. I can't imagine losing you, but you're strong. You've always been the stronger one._

_So, wipe your eyes and put on a brave face. Do it for Mom and Dad. Do it for the Wildcats. Do it for our baby. Do it for me._

_You don't want to mess up your make-up, do you?_

_This isn't goodbye, it's see you later._

_- Ryan_

_PS - I love you. More now than ever._

_PPS - Don't tell our little girl that I couldn't pronounce "Go Drama Club!". I want her to be proud of her Daddy. There's your beautiful smile._

So, let's celebrate today. Ryan gave up his life for all of us, but he died loving what he was doing. He always said that God had a plan for all of us. I guess God needed him sooner than we all thought. He'd hate to see all of us, sitting in this church crying. Crying for him.

So everyone, take those tissues you're holding. Take them and tear them into tiny pieces. Come on, now. Throw them in the air and let's celebrate the life of Ryan Evans."

Sharpay made her way to the framed army photo of Ryan's, touching his cheek slightly before tossing her torn up tissue into the air. She adjusted the dog tags around her neck as she returned to her seat beside her mother and father in the front pew.

---

19 days.

That's how many days Ryan had been gone before his daughter was born.

On August 10th, Sharpay gave birth to a beautiful little girl. 6 pounds, 10 ounces. A dusting of pale blonde hair sat upon her head and bright blue eyes opened wide to take in this new world.

And Sharpay knew. Ryan was there with her, holding her hand. Telling her how beautiful she looked, how their daughter looked just like her.

"But you're wrong, Ryan. She doesn't look like me. She looks just like her Daddy. Our little Angel Ryan Evans. She's going to be just like you."

Holding her daughter, she knew. This was home.


	11. Just Another Day

**Just Another Day**

_It's my birthday tomorrow_

_No one here could know_

_I was born this Thursday, 22 years ago_

"Let That Be Enough" - Switchfoot

Today is my sister's birthday. But don't tell anyone.

You see, we're not really twins. Sharpay and I, that is.

Because of a silly cutoff date for kindergarten enrollment, Sharpay and I ended up in the same grade. From the first day of school, our class assumed we were twins. We were brother and sister in the same grade, so we must be twins. Right?

They were wrong, but we played along with it. It was more fun that way.

As I look across the row from me now, I can see she's upset. She always is on her actual birthday. All she really wants is some recognition, but she won't get it today. As far as these Wildcats know, Sharpay and Ryan Evan's birthdays aren't until May 26th.

Ms. Darbus turns her back to the homeroom class to write on the chalkboard and I pull the small box out, setting the glittery gift on top of Sharpay's desk. I see her eyes flicker down to it quickly before softly turning to me.

I let a small smile form on my lips as I whisper "Happy Birthday, sis."

I can see the tears welling up in her eyes as the bell rings. Neither of us jump from our seats as our eyes stay connected, Wildcats passing between.

"Are you coming, Shar?" I hear Gabriella ask from her spot at the doorway. My sisters eyes float over to her.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

All the students are out of the room now as her fingers gently touch the pink bow. She leans across her desk to place a kiss on my cheek as she pulls the ribbon from the package and tears the paper. I can't help but smile as she creaks open the necklace box and a tear falls down her cheek.

Her face is priceless as she pulls the chain from the box and has me fasten it around her neck, her fingers coming up to touch the charm that dangles from the delicate silver thread.

Virgo. Hard working, innocent, perfectionist, sensual.

Her sign.

Not mine.


	12. When I Go Home

**When I Go Home**

_What do I do, 'cause I've tried it all_

_I promised you I wouldn't call_

_But the night is long with no end in sight_

'_Cause you didn't kiss me goodnight_

"You Didn't Kiss Me Goodnight" - Beverley Mitchell

The front door of the Evans' house swung open with a smash, a giggling Sharpay tripping her way through. She walked straight to the wall across from the door and turned, resting her back against it as her laughter grew to a roar. Her eyes opened and she saw two Ryan's make their way into the home, laughing along with her. He fell against the wall beside her, kicked the door closed with his foot and put a finger over her lips to shush her.

"Ryan, there's no one home."

His laughter erupted again at that realization and he rested a hand on his sisters back, helping to steady her as they walked further into their house.

The two has just arrived home from Troy's 'Senior Year End Blowout'. It was a week before their graduation and every senior they knew was at the party. Cliques has been brushed aside months ago and they party raged like none the 2008 class of East High had ever seen. The twins' had raided their parents liquor cabinet, bringing more alcohol than they could consume on their own, though that didn't stop them from trying. Somewhere between the shots of goldshlauger and long island ice teas, Sharpay's vision has blurred, her speech slurred and she began stumbling. Chad pointed it out to Ryan and, because he was an appointed 'DD' of the night, offered to drive the twins home. Sharpay had put up a fight at first, not wanting to leave the last big party she would ever attend as a high school student, but Ryan finally got her into the car.

"_Shar, if you drink anymore, we're going to end up in the ER. Mom and Dad would freak if they knew we were drinking."_

The two struggled to make it down the long hallway to their adjoining bedrooms, banging into the walls along the way and joking that this was the drunkest they'd ever been. The pair stopped beside her bedroom door and Sharpay leaned against the wall, watching her brother fiddle with the doorknob before finally opening the door.

"Breakfast in the morning on me, okay? Goodnight, sis."

Ryan leaned down to place a kiss on his sister's cheek, his lips landing just slightly on the corner of hers. Her eyelids drooped and her eyes glazed, her teeth sneaking out to bite her bottom lip. Ryan went to take a step toward his bedroom and in one swift move, Sharpay's hand reached out and gripped the back of his neck, crashing his lips down on top of hers. Instantly, Ryan's hands found their way to the wall on either side of her, pinning her body against the pale yellow hallway. She moaned into his mouth and he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist as her fingers found their way into his blonde hair. He walked her into her bedroom, yanking her top off and throwing her onto her bed, not caring about shutting the door or drawing the blinds. He needed to be with her.


	13. I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect

**I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect**

_I don't mind if you know it_

_I'm beautifully broken_

_And I don't care if I show it_

"Beautifully Broken" - Ashlee Simpson

_Perfect_ (adjective): Entirely without any flaws, defects, or shortcomings.

Sharpay Evans is perfect.

Firstly, she's the most talented female I know. But don't tell Gabby I said that. Sharpay just has a presence about her when she takes the stage. She's fearless. I don't know, maybe I'm just jealous. I'd be shaking in my boots if I got up in front of hundreds of people and did what she does. And in _heels_ no less. That's not my bag. I'm more of a behind the scenes kind of girl. Don't get me wrong, I've got talent of my own. Not like her, though.

Secondly, she's so pretty! Sharpay always looks so great in her perfect pink outfits, with her hair and make-up just right. She's like a life-size Barbie doll. It just comes so effortlessly to her. I'd be the laughing stock of East High if I ever tried to look like that. They expect me to look like this. Mousy brown hair, boring blue eyes. My skin can burn on a cloudy day. The school would freak if I ever showed up with long, flowing blonde hair and a _to die for_ tan. They couldn't call me meek and mild then, could they?

And lastly, she's got _love_. Zeke loves Sharpay with every ounce of his being. It's not an option for him, it's just all he knows. She's first for him. She comes before basketball, she comes before his friends. He even told her once he'd give up baking for her. She laughed, but I thought it was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard in my life. For Zeke to offer to give up the one thing that truly makes him happy, that is true love. My boyfriend has never offered to give anything up for me. I mean, I love him but he's just so..._dumb_. Sensitivity is not his strong suit. It's all basketball and film directing with him. Zeke and Sharpay are like East High's Noah and Allie. She was tentative at first, very tentative. They fought, they argued, but their love still bloomed through. And once she gave in, their love came like a whirlwind. I thought that kind of love only existed in the movies, but seeing the two of them could convince anyone that true love is real. I don't think the love Jason and I have is anything from a movie. If it is, I wouldn't pay to see it.

Sharpay Evans is fucking perfect.

--

I am far from perfect.

Firstly, I'm talented. I was lucky enough to inherit my mothers dancing skills, but the singing came with lots and lots of practice. I've met with a vocal coach three times a week for the past eleven years and a dance coach two times a week for just as long. When I was younger, I was so shy. Mother enrolled me in drama classes to try and break me out of my shell and what do you know. I caught the acting bug. I thrived on that stage. It's like when my feet touched that worn wood, I became a different person. And that's all I really ever wanted to be.

Secondly, I'm pretty. But not effortlessly, that was for sure. Two hours on my hair, twenty minutes for make-up, forty minutes picking my outfit, dressing and picking Ryan's outfit each day. Three times a week I go to the tanning booth. Over 1300 a year lightening my hair. But that's a secret, everyone thinks I'm a natural blonde. Boring, plain old brown eyes that even my expensive make-up can't make shine. It isn't easy being the 'ice queen'.

And lastly, I've got _love_. Oh, yes. Zeke Baylor and I are in love. Real, true, unconditional love. It's all a lie, but it's love. See, Zeke and I have all of East High fooled. He's the only one who knows the real circumstances. I won't get into those now, let's just say Zeke is going to be in my life for a very, very long time. And I'm sure, one day, I'll grow to love him the way he loves me. But right now, I'm in love with another man. His blue eyes pierce my soul and his hands do things to me that I never thought I would experience. He's my Noah, he's my Jack, he's my everything. He's everything I want and everything I can't have. We're secret lovers, hidden in the confines of shadows. And, thank God for Zeke. He's become my cover for so many lies and sins. I'm indebted to him for life. Because of him, I'm allowed to really live right now. He's disappointed in me, but he always tells me I'll come back to him. This is just something I need to do right now. And he's right. Someday, my love and I will find other lives. We'll be separated and we'll move on. But for right now, I've found true love. A love I thought only existed in movies and in fairy tales. But it doesn't. It exists right here in Albuquerque. It exists for me and Ryan. I'm in love with my brother and, though our time is limited, we have a movie romance. The kind I'd pay good money to see.

I am not perfect. Unless, by perfect, you mean disgusting, broken, deceitful, morally disturbed and full of sins. In which case, yes.

I am fucking perfect.


	14. A Little Bit Of Pixie Dust

**A Little Bit Of Pixie Dust**

_Too bad you knew me when I wasn't ready_

_Too bad I held on when you tried to tell me_

_This is wrong, well, is this wrong?_

_I am no masterpiece where innocence is painted green_

"Masterpiece" - Meg & Dia

"No."

"Come on, Ry Ry."

"What? NO. Especially because you just called me _that_." Sharpay watched as he started to walk away, taking off after him and walking by his side.

"But Ryan, you know I can't audition by myself. I'll never get the part. I need you."

Ryan sighed as he looked at his sister. "Shar, I've done a lot of things to get parts. And I've done a lot of things for you, but this is crossing a line. A very, very thin line."

"God, Ryan. It's not that big of a deal. I mean, come on!" Sharpay rolled her eyes as she laced her arm through Ryan's. "I'm giving you until we reach the theatre to make a decision. And it better be the answer I want to hear."

"Sharpay, I don't see why you want me to do this so bad. We'd make a great John and Wendy. Would that really be awful?"

Her scoff echoed through him. "The day I take the roll of Wendy is the day I admit that Gabriella Montez is a good person. And you know that will never happen." The pair stopped in front of the theatre's large wooden doors and turned to face each other. "So? You have your answer now?"

Ryan folded his arms across his chest and sighed, his eyes scanning the busy hallway. "I don't know, sis..." And at the moment, Sharpay Evans dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her brother's legs. "Woah! Okay, okay Shar. I'll do it!"

She jumped to her feet almost as fast and she fell off them. "No one saw that."

Ryan laughed as she grabbed his hand and threw open the theatre's heavy door, pulling him into the dark. "But know I'm not doing this because you asked. And certainly not because I want to wear green tights. I'm only doing this because of how adorable you're going to look as Tinkerbelle."


	15. Where's My Ocean?

**Where's My Ocean?**

_I loved my friend near the water_

_She smiled, she kissed me_

_She swam away_

_I lost my friend near the water_

"Water" - Holly McNarland

I looked down at where her head rested against my chest and smiled as I realized she had fallen asleep. I gently removed myself from below her and scooped her up, carrying her down the hallway and laying her in my bed. I brushed the hair from her forehead and smiled down at her.

I don't know what it was, but at that moment, I knew. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do or give for her.

After all, I'd already promised her the ocean.


	16. No Work, All Play

**No Work, All Play**

_Maybe it's a little too early_

_To know if this is gonna work_

_All I know is you're sure looking_

_Good in my shirt_

"You Look Good In My Shirt" - Keith Urban

Ryan leaned, groggy, against the counter, inhaling the smell of the brewing coffee. The clock on the under-cabinet radio glowed a green 6:47 AM, reminding him in bright neon of another day of work. He groaned and his thoughts turned to how many sick days he had left.

Taking a cup of hot coffee and grabbing the newspaper, Ryan retired to his seat at the breakfast bar. The morning sun shone bright through the window, beating down hot on his bare chest. Taking a sip from his coffee, he folded down his paper, turning his chair to look out the window.

The view of the city was the reason he bought this apartment, 24 floors off the New York streets. He stood, his pajama pants dragging across the floor as he made his way to the picture window, standing before it. He crossed an arm around his chest, bringing the other up to drink from his mug. He watched the busy street below and smiled.

His move to New York City had been amazing. 18 and a fresh-faced Julliard student, brimming with plans and ideas, songs and dance steps. Now, here he stood. 23 and working in a corporate, 9-to-5, desk job, the walls of his cubical boxing in his freedom.

Taking another look at the clock, he downed the rest of his coffee, the hot liquid burning its way down his throat. With one more glance at the passing traffic, he turned and stalked back to his bedroom, quietly opening the wooden door.

Sharpay's eyes met his from where she stood in the middle of his room, a small smile forming on her lips. His breath failed him as he stepped closer to her, knowing that the old him was still within her, that the two of them could again be unstoppable. That all he had to do was say the word and Ryan Evans, the real Ryan Evans, would return.

But that would have to wait. Because at that moment, Ryan only had three things on his agenda.

1. Call in sick to work.

2. Remove his t-shirt from his sister's body.

3. Ravish her on every inch of his apartment.


End file.
